Geschenk
by Optimus-gun
Summary: Geschenk is gift in germany language. Dan woojin mendapatkan hadiah yang tak terkira indahnya, tepat disaat dirinya menginjak angka 28 tahun. It's Jinseob! GS! Male!Jin. Fem!Seob. HwangguBaekgu. AU!Domestic. Percakapan tidak baku. For celebrating Wannable's chamsae birthday!


**HWANGGU X BAEKGU**

.

.

 **Park Woojin.**

 **Ahn Hyungseob.**

.

.

.

* * *

Ahn Hyungseob masuk kedalam kamar dengan senyuman tipisnya yang melekat di bibir, kala mendapati sosok lelaki yang masih mendengkur diatas kasurnya disana. Ia pun berjalan perlahan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang, lantas menyisir surai sekelam jelaga lelaki itu dengan lembut.

"pak guru?"

Dan hening yang menjawab panggilan hyungseob.

"pak guru woojin?"

Ada gerungan pelan dari sosok yang masih bergelung didalam selimut tersebut. Hyungseob tersenyum geli menyaksikannya. Ia pun menepuk-nepuk punggung Park Woojin dengan lembut.

"pak. Bangun. Nanti telat masuk"

Dan gerungan tak nyaman kembali terdengar, namun lebih keras. Seiring dengan woojin yang mengubah posisinya dengan kepala yang ia tempatkan pada pangkuan sang istri.

"lima menit lagi, yang"

Hyungseob kembali menyisir surai legam woojin.

"udah mau jam tujuh, pak. Nanti kamu telat. Gak malu apa, sama murid-murid kamu nanti?"

Woojin menggeleng cepat, menjawab pertanyaan hyungseob. Membuat wanita 28 tahun tersebut menghela nafasnya perlahan. Selalu saja terjadi drama seperti ini, setiap kali ia membangunkan sang suami yang sudah menikahinya selama 2 tahun tersebut.

"bangun atuh, jin. Kebiasaan banget kamu tuh tiap pagi. Malesnya gak pernah berubah, ih! Heran"

Woojin hanya tersenyum samar dalam tidurnya mendengar omelan hyungseob. Ia tidak terganggu akan hal tersebut. Justru, ia menyukai kalau hyungseob mengomeli dirinya begitu.

"udah jadi guru, juga! Kelakuannya masih aja, kayak anak smp!"

Hyungseob kini menjewer telinga woojin dengan lembut. Bertujuan agar suaminya itu membuka matanya lalu segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk bebersih diri sementara ia merapikan tempat tinggal mereka. Dan hyungseob berdesip kesal karena woojin terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh aksinya.

 **PAK**

"woojin! Bangun ih!"

Woojin meringis seraya membuka matanya saat keningnya menjadi korban keanarkisan sang istri. Ia pun bangun dengan bibir yang mencebik kecil seraya mengusak-usak matanya.

"anarkis banget sih bu, bangunin suaminya"

Hyungseob mengkesah pendek seraya bersidekap, mendengar woojin yang memprotes dengan suara serak bangun tidurnya. Tangan hyungseob naik dan menyentil kening woojin dengan pelan.

"lagian, susah banget dibanguninnya kamu tuh, pak. Sekarang, kamu mandi. Cepetan. Nanti kamu bisa telat ke sekolah, jin"

Woojin malah membalas perintah sang istri dengan pelukan erat dan mengusalkan hidungnya pada ceruk leher hyungseob.

"woojin"

Woojin membubuhi bagian tubuh tersebut dengan kecupan ringan.

"bentaran dulu, seob. Aku lagi nge-cas nih. Supaya gak bete-bete banget, pas udah sampe disekolah sama pas kena macet nanti"

Hyungseob mengernyit aneh yang pada akhirnya, membiarkan woojin untuk mendekapnya begitu. Ia pun juga membalas sambil mengusap kepala woojin dengan lembut.

"udah penuh tuh, pak. Sekarang kamu mandi. Supaya gak kena macet lama-lama"

Woojin pun mengangguk manut. Membuat hyungseob terkekeh lantas menangkup wajah suaminya dan membubuhkan kecupan ringan pada bibirnya lalu bangkit dengan cepat setelahnya.

"seob"

Hyungseob yang hampir keluar dari kamar mereka, dibuat berbalik lagi oleh panggilan woojin. Alisnya mengangkat, memberi tanda bahwa ia menyahuti dengan respon begitu.

"kurang lama nyiumnya, yang"

 **BRAK**

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan bantingan. Dan hyungseob hanya bisa mendengus sebal dengan wajah yang perlahan menghangat, saat mendengar samar-samar suara tawa woojin yang berderai.

 **..**

"masak apa, yang?"

Hyungseob yang tengah mengaduk kopi hitam untuk woojin, dibuat berjengit kecil saat lengan woojin mengungkung pinggangnya tiba-tiba. Ia pun menyentil kening woojin yang terkekeh, saat melihat reaksi keterkejutan sang istri akibat kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba begitu. Dan tak lupa untuk memberikan kecupan ringan pada pipi tembam hyungseob.

"masaknya mah, udah selesai"

Ia pun menyodorkan mug putih tersebut pada woojin yang masih setia mengungkung pinggangnya.

"nih. Minum dulu. Aku mau nyiapin bekel kamu, jin"

Woojin pun menerima sodoran mug tersebut lantas menyesapnya setelah ia meniupnya beberapa kali.

"yang"

"eum?"

"aku pulang telat, ya? Hari ini anak-anak kelas 2-1 sampe kelas 2-3 pada ulangan kimia. Aku mau meriksa nilai mereka disekolah gitu, biar gak repot"

Hyungseob kembali menemani woojin yang duduk dimeja makan, seraya menaruh kotak bekal dihadapan sang suami.

"gak dirumah aja meriksainnya, jin? Nanti kalo kecapean gimana?"

Woojin menggeleng dengan tangan hyungseob yang bertengger di kepalanya, tengah menyisir lembut surai legam woojin.

"aku nanti malah males ngapa-ngapain, kalo udah dirumah, yang"

Hyungseob mendorong pelan kening woojin dengan telunjuknya. Menimbulkan kekehan pada lelaki yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya tersebut.

"kamu mah emang dasarnya males, gingsul"

"makanya aku nikah sama kamu yang rajin, mbul"

Dan woojin harus rela menerima jitakan di kepala yang berasal dari sang istri, yang tak terima dipanggil begitu olehnya.

"ya udah. Nanti kalo sempet, aku anterin kue deh, ke sekolah. Kamu mau kue apaan, jin?"

Woojin menggeleng sembari memakai blazer hitam untuk melapisi kemeja biru tuanya.

"gak usah lah, seob. Gak rela aku, kudu bagi-bagi kue buatan kamu, sama guru-guru yang laen. Gak rela, seriusan"

Hyungseob tertawa ringan dan kembali menyentil pelan kening sang suami.

"apa sih kamu, tuh. Dasar anak alay busan. Eh lagian juga, gak boleh pelit. Gimana sih pak guru nih"

Woojin bangkit lantas memakai tas selempang abu-abunya.

"aku gak pelit, yang. Cuma gak rela bagi-bagi kue kamu sama yang laennya. Lagian, aku alay begini juga, kamu cinta mati sama aku, seob"

Hyungseob menatap woojin jengah.

"sama aja, jin. Kata siapa gitu dih?"

Woojin mengembangkan senyum pongahnya dan ia arahkan pada hyungseob.

"kata aku lah barusan"

"pede banget! Apa banget deh, cinta mati. Geleuh aku, jin dengernya"

Karena gemas, akhirnya woojin mengusak surai ikal coklat pekat sebatas dada hyungseob, sampai terlihat sedikit berantakan. Hyungseob memukul pelan pangkal lengan woojin dengan sebal. Seraya keduanya melangkah bersama menuju pintu kediaman sederhana mereka.

"aku berangkat ya, seob"

Hyungseob mengangguk dengan senyuman lembutnya. Woojin pun menangkup wajah sang istri lalu membubuhkan kecupan ringan di seluruh penjuru wajahnya yang bermuara pada bibir tipis, candunya pada hyungseob yang kesekian.

"nanti kamu dijemput sama euiwoong?"

Hyungseob menggeleng.

"aku berangkat sendiri. Euiwoong ijin datengnya rada siangan ke cafe. Mau ke kampus dulu katanya. Mau ngumpulin tugas"

"terus, kamu bawa mobil dong?"

Hyungseob mengangguk. Woojin pun menyisir surai coklat hyungseob lalu menyisipkannya ke balik telinga.

"ya udah. Hati-hati kalo gitu pas bawa mobilnya"

Hyungseob mengangguk sekali dengan mantap dan memasang pose hormat setelahnya.

"siap, pak guru woojin!"

Woojin terkekeh lalu merengkuh kepala sang istri untuk ia berikan serbuan kecupan ringan pada puncaknya.

"aku berangkat"

Hyungseob melambai kecil seiring dengan woojin yang masuk ke dalam Kia K7 abu metalik tersebut. Dan langkahnya ia ayun untuk kembali ke dalam rumah, saat mobil woojin sudah tidak lagi berada dalam ruang lingkup pandangannya. Sambil melangkah, bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyum seraya merendahkan kepalanya. Menatap lamat perutnya yang tidak lagi rata seperti sedia kala —terkesan sedikit lebih membusung, masih dengan senyuman yang terpatri.

 **..**

Saat woojin bilang ia akan pulang telat hari ini pada hyungseob tadi pagi, memang benar ia lakukan. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan woojin baru sampai di rumah, setelah berkutat dengan kertas ulangan para murid yang diajarnya selepas jam mengajar usai.

Woojin mengusak wajah lelahnya dengan malas dan langkahnya terayun gontai menuju kediamannya. Ia pun membuka pintu dengan perlahan dan membuka sepatunya untuk ia ganti dengan sandal rumah biru tuanya. Sepasang dengan sandal rumah hyungseob yang berwarna biru muda.

"sini, sini. Duduk dulu, yang"

Woojin tersenyum lebar saat melihat sosok sang istri yang baru bangkit dari sofa bed depan televise untuk menyambanginya. Hyungseob pun membantu woojin untuk melepaskan tasnya lantas melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang kokoh woojin setelahnya.

"kamu kok belom tidur sih, yang?"

Hyungseob mengusap cepat pipi woojin sambil tersenyum.

"gak bisa tidur"

"kangen sama aku?"

"jin. Geleuh"

Dan keduanya merangkai tawa bersama sembari menempati sofa bed yang tadi ditempati oleh hyungseob saat menunggu kedatangan woojin.

"mau mandi dulu apa makan dulu?"

Woojin terlihat menimbang tawaran hyungseob. Lalu, senyuman lebar ia lemparkan pada hyungseob yang menatapnya.

"enaknya sih, mandi sama kamu, terus makan kamu gitu, seob"

 **PAK**

Kening woojin lagi-lagi dihadiahi oleh kecupan telapak tangan hyungseob. Hyungseob berdecak jengah sementara woojin terkekeh-kekeh geli, berhasil menjahili sang istri dan menangkap basah adanya sapuan rona merah muda yang tersembul pada pipi tembam wanita bermarga ahn satu itu.

"mau mandi apa makan? Kalo mau makan, aku angetin sop ayamnya nih"

Woojin meraih tangan kanan hyungseob lalu mengisi sela-sela jemari kurus tersebut dengan jemari miliknya, lantas mengenggamnya dengan atensi yang ia arahkan sepenuhnya pada sang istri.

"kamu tidur aja, seob. Aku bisa kok kalo angetin sop ayam sendiri mah. Kasian badan kamu udah ngurusin café, terus bebenah rumah, terus juga bantuin jihoon di tempat penitipan anak, tapi malah begadang gini, karena nungguin aku sampe jam segini"

Hyungseob tersenyum lalu mengusap punggung tangan woojin dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"jin. Aku kan ngelakuin itu, karena itu udah jadi tugas aku sebagai istri kamu. Aku juga ngelakuin itu semua, kan gak kepaksa. Lagian juga, aku seneng kok ngelakuinnya"

Woojin mengkesah panjang lalu membawa tangannya dan hyungseob yang saling bertaut untuk ia bubuhi dengan kecupan pada punggung tangan sang istri.

"iya. Aku tau, yang. Aku paham. Tapi, kamu juga harus tau batesan tubuh kamu. Aku gak mau kamu maksain badan kamu buat kerja, padahal udah ngerasain capek banget. Yang ada, nanti kamu malah sakit gara-gara kecapean"

Hyungseob tersenyum sambil mengusap pipi woojin dengan lembut.

"iya, pak. Iya. Aku gak bakal maksain badan aku, kok. Tenang aja, jin"

Woojin mengecup bibir hyungseob dengan cepat lalu mengusak pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"ya udah. Ayo ke kamar. Aku mau mandi terus kamu kudu tidur. Udah mau jam dua belas nih"

Woojin menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding, tepat diatas televise yang tengah menyiarkan berita tengah malam. Hyungseob pun ikut menatap seraya tangannya mengusak sesuatu dalam saku cardigan coklat muda berbahan wol yang ia kenakan untuk membalut one piece dress berwarna putih saat ini.

"eh jin. Liat, deh"

Woojin menatap benda yang dipegang oleh hyungseob. Keningnya mengernyit dalam, tanda ia bingung. Hyungseob mengulum senyumnya.

"itu apaan, seob? Kok item-item gitu sih?"

Woojin mengambil alih benda pipih persegi itu untuk ia cermati dalam-dalam. Ada hening yang menyela keduanya, saat woojin masih asik berkutat dengan benda tersebut. Hyungseob yang menyaksikannya, hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"yang. Seriusan dah. Ini apaan? Ini foto atau apaan?"

Hyungseob terkekeh sembari mengusap kening woojin dengan lembut.

"itu foto, yang"

Kening woojin kembali berkerut dan tangannya yang memegang potret tersebut, ia dekatkan pada wajahnya.

"foto apaan nih? Kok item sama abu-abu doangan gini, yang?"

Hyungseob mengamit tangan woojin yang bebas dan ia tempatkan pada perut ratanya.

"iya, dari sononya begitu emang. Soalnya, itu fotonya si dedek bayi yang ada di perut aku, jin"

Woojin menoleh cepat, lantas menatap hyungseob dengan kosong. Tangannya yang lain, yang memegang foto hasil USG, bahkan sampai menggantung di udara saking lelaki bermarga park itu terkejut oleh rentetan kalimat sang istri. Hyungseob terkekeh pelan mendapati respon woojin yang lucu begitu.

 **TAK**

Woojin berjengit saat mendengar suara jentikan jemari hyungseob. Ia mengerjap cepat dengan mata yang mengarah lurus pada hyungseob.

"ta—tadi… kamu bilang apa—seob?"

Hyungseob tersenyum.

"itu foto si dedek bayi yang ada diperut aku, jin. Oh iya, selamat ulang tahun pak guru woojin kesayangan aku!"

Woojin memeluk hyungseob selepas wanitanya tersebut selesai berucap. Hyungseob tertawa ringan sambil terus menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung woojin. Jujur saja, ia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini, tanggal 2 november yang baru saja menjelang 10 menit yang lalu, adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang harus woojin pikirkan, sampai-sampai ia lupa jika hari ini usianya genap 28 tahun.

"selamat ulang tahun ya, jin. Makasih udah lahir ke dunia. Makasih juga udah jadi suami yang baik buat aku selama ini. Aku sayang kamu, jin. Si dedek juga sayang banget sama ayahnya. Kata dia tadi barusan, bilang ke aku"

Woojin tertawa gemas dengan tingkah hyungseob. Dadanya terasa ingin meledak saat ini juga, akibat rasa senang yang membuncah terlalu banyak. Ini adalah hadiah terindah kedua yang ia dapatkan pada hari dimana umurnya bertambah, selain ia sudah diberikan kesempatan untuk melihat dunia tepat di tanggal 2 november 28 tahun silam oleh sang ibu.

Woojin mengurai dekapannya pada hyungseob sambil mengusap setitik airmata yang berhasil meloloskan dirinya lewat sudut mata tajam woojin. Hyungseob terkekeh lalu ikut mengusap sudut mata woojin.

"seob"

"eum?"

Woojin menangkup tangan kanan hyungseob dengan kedua tangannya dan ia bubuhkan puluhan kecupan ringan, membuat hyungseob menyisir surai jelaga woojin dengan senyuman yang terkembang lebar.

"makasih, yang"

Hyungseob mengangguk pelan.

"ini hadiah paling indah, yang aku terima selama aku hidup 28 tahun. Hadiah terindah kedua, abis mama ngelahirin aku"

Hyungseob tersenyum geli lantas kembali mengangguk. Dengan itu, woojin kembali memeluk hyungseob.

"nah. Udah ada satu tanggungan lagi, tuh. Gak boleh mager-mageran ngajar ya, pak"

Woojin mengeratkan pelukannya pada hyungseob.

"siap, bu. Pak guru woojin gak bakalan mager ngajar lagi. Nanti kalo aku mager si dedek sama dedek-dedeknya yang laen, bisa-bisa gak kuliah ya?"

Hyungseob terkekeh.

"nah, kan. Kamu gak boleh mageran lagi, ya. Udah ada si dedek nih. Musti semangat pas ngajar nanti. Si dedek soalnya selalu nyemangatin ayahnya"

Hyungseob terkekeh pelan sementara woojin tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap surai wanita itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"selamat ulang tahun ayahnya si dedek. Aku sama si dedek sayang ayah woojin"

Woojin mengusal pada ceruk leher sembari mengangguk. Hatinya menghangat mendengar seluruh kalimat istrinya yang baru saja terlontar.

"makasih, seob. Aku lebih sayang kamu. Makasih, sayang. Makasih buat hadiahnya"

Dan bibir keduanya pun bertautan dengan tulus tanpa adanya nafsu. Saling menyalurkan perasaan yang dimiliki untuk pasangan masing-masing, karena sudah tidak bisa disampaikan jika hanya lewat lisan.

Saat woojin bilang kalau ini adalah hadiah terindah yang ia dapatkan selama 28 tahun hidup, woojin tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Karena sejatinya, kehamilan hyungseob yang baru 3 minggu itu memang hadiah paling indah bagi woojin.

Tuhan sudah mempercayakan salah satu anugerahnya untuk dititipkan pada woojin dan hyungseob. Dengan itu, hal tersebut sekan menjadi sebuah alarm mental bagi woojin untuk bekerja lebih keras dan lebih giat lagi, agar sang jabang bayi yang ada didalam kandungan hyungseob hanya bisa berjalan di jalanan yang penuh oleh bunga.

Terimakasih untuk sang ibu yang sudah susah payah dalam mengandungnya lalu membuatnya melihat dunia sampai setua ini. Terimakasih untuk sang ayah yang rela membanting tulang dan berkeringat darah untuk membiayai hidupnya sampai akhirnya woojin meraih cita-cita yang sedari dulu ia inginkan.

Tak lupa, terimakasih untuk hyungseob yang sudah bersedia ia pinang sebagai istri, lalu hidup dengannya selama 2 tahun belakangan, memaklumi segala tingkah lakunya selama mereka menjadi pasangan dan sudah memberikan kado yang tak ternilai harganya, hanya untuk woojin. Dan yang terakhir, terimakasih untuk si calon bayi yang sudah hadir, melengkapi keluarga woojin dan hyungseob.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Meramaikan ulang tahun dark horse kesayangan para wannable yang jatuh pada hari ini.

Maafkan jika sikap berikut sifat mereka, saya buat jadi keluar dari karakter mereka yang sebenarnya hehehe. Tidak ada maksud begitu, karena ini hanyalah dunia imajinasi saya. Terimakasih saya haturkan selalu untuk para pembaca yang sudah bersedia memberikan feedback ataupun para silent reader.

Akhir kata,

Mohon dimaklumi jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan maupun pemilihan katanya. Kritik dan saran diperlukan agar menjadi cerminan diri saya untuk kedepannya agar lebih baik.

.

.

Sampai bertemu di cerita imajinasi lainnya lagi~

.

.

.

.

.

Bye!

.

.

.

 **Happy belated birthday our 'hwakdae' boy. Happy birthday wannable's chamsae. Happy birthday the real dark horse. Happy birthday our dark past nation's. Happy bornday our snagletooth boy. Happy bornday our sweetest sparrow. May God bless you and grant you all your heart desires. I wish you from my heart a Happy birthday. Stay healthy Wanna One's main dancer.**

 **우진아빛나는열아홉을축하해!**


End file.
